


Operation Pizza, Code Name: Stuff Your Pants

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first piece that was inspired by the A Thread of Truth by the extremly kind and talented Aramirandme81. The second one has already been posted, title, the Plate</p>
<p>The basic plot of A Thread of Truth was Anders and Valerie arguing with the result Anders gets sent to his room, and Valerie takes the family out to pizza. Axl decides he would very much like to smuggle his brother some pizza as he considers it unfair. The question as Ty raises it, is, can Axl even save pizza.</p>
<p>The answer to that question is what I wrote in this story....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Pizza, Code Name: Stuff Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> Once more thanks goes to Aramirandme81 for allowing me to play with this. Credit also goes to the pizza brave enough to go into Axl's shorts...

Operation Pizza, Code name: Stuff Your Pants

  
  


Axl studies the menu much closer than he normally does, sitting next to Ty at Maggie’s. Normally he only cares about getting a pizza with his favorite toppings, but this time he wants as much pizza as possible, not that that really is easy. After all, the pizza comes in a standard size.

 

“I want pepperoni and bacon,” he decides, putting down the menu.

 

“Don’t you want mushrooms?” Valerie frowns confused. Axl usually picks pepperoni and mushrooms. He is the one who loves mushrooms.

 

“I thought I’d try something new,” Axl fidgets a little. “That’s okay, right?”

 

“Of course it is, it’s good to try new things,” she beams proudly. “It shows you’re growing and becoming more mature. If you want, you can have three toppings,” she offers even though it will be extra. “You  too Ty, since Anders isn’t along we can afford a little extra.”

 

Mike frowns at that, it still feels wrong to go to Anders’ favorite restaurant without him. He certainly agrees he should be punished if he has misbehaved, but there has to be limits. There are times when he finds himself wondering if it really is all down to Anders, or if it is just the side of the story that Val chooses to tell.

 

“Then I want to try olives,” he decides. He’s not really sure what Anders would pick on his pizza, but he usually likes weird things so olives should be good. He’s not really fond of missing out on the mushrooms, but Anders is intolerant to mushrooms. If he has mushrooms on his pizza he can’t save any for Anders. Even if he picked them off Anders might still get sick and then Valerie would find out and be mad.

 

“Of course,” Valerie smiles now, and looks at Ty.

 

“I don’t really want a third topping, can I  have some bread sticks instead?” Ty asks and she nods.

 

She gives the order for both of them, as well as her own and Mike orders his own pizza. Soon enough the pizza comes and they dig in. Axl has already spilled a glass of water, causing Mike to fetch a large stack of napkins, and Ty managed to wrap two breadsticks out of the half dozen into one. He quickly slips it under the table and holds it towards Axl who’s got really baggy shorts on. There are huge pockets on the legs and he figures they could probably hide both the pizza and the oven in of them.

 

Axl grins, and watches how Ty does it, he takes a couple of napkins and opens them in his lap, then once both Mike and Valerie are looking away, he quickly slips a slice of pizza into his lap, wraps it up and hands it over to Axl who puts it into his pocket. Grabbing some of the napkins Axl spreads them out into his lap the same way Ty did.

 

“Axl, what are you doing?” Valerie frowns. She’s not used  to Axl being so careful. Normally he does not care if he spills.

 

“I got the new shorts you bought me,” he hurries. “I don’t wanna ruin them if I spill.”

 

“That’s very mature and considerate of you,” she beams. “I wish some of that would rub off on Anders.”

 

“He’s not all that bad, he’s just a teenager Val,” Mike states soothingly. “Sure he acts out, it’s what a teenager does.”

 

“It’s a bit more than so,” Val states firmly and Axl slips a slice of pizza into his lap, quickly folding it up in the napkin and securing it into his pocket.

 

By the end of the meal Ty has saved two full slices and the breadsticks, while Axl has one whole slice and two half eaten ones together with a crust.

 

The pockets barely even bulge out and he’s really glad he got the shorts that was in fashion. Big pockets can be very useful.

 

“Mike, are you not feeling well?” Valerie frowns as she sees there is a quarter of a pizza still on his plate.

 

“You packed me too much lunch,” he grins. “I’m full, I thought I’d bring it in a doggie bag and have it before I go to bed. You know how I love a late night snack.”

 

“I do,” she agrees. “But don’t make it a habit.”

 

“I won’t,” he promises, signalling to the waitress to bring the bill. He gets his pizza in a cartoon and leads the way back to the car. Frowning confused when Axl keeps patting his pockets.

 

Valerie goes to talk with Anders as soon as they get home, and Mike puts his pizza carton in the fridge, though he removes the pizza first and puts it in a plastic container, stashing it out of sight in the back.

 

Anders who has just been told they went out, is told by Val that he can make himself a sandwich if he pleases but he refuses to. He’s too mad at her, having been left alone and hungry the whole time. He does not even care that he’s still hungry he’s so mad.

 

When Val gets back to the kitchen Axl and Ty are standing there, Axl with his schoolbooks in hand.

 

“I’m gonna ask Anders if he can help me with my math,” Axl tells here. “I asked Ty, but he doesn’t know it very good either.”

 

“Tell him I said he has to help you,” Val declares.

 

“Okay,” Axl nods and hurries off down the hall with Ty after him. Axl knocks on the door, “Anders?”

 

“Go away,” the answer comes through the door.

 

“He’s gonna be mad,” Axl bit his lip.

 

“Finding out we went to Maggie’s without him, he’s not mad, he’s pissed,” Ty sighs. He opens the door.

 

“Get the fuck out!” Anders snaps as he enters.

 

“My room to Anders, and Valerie said you had to help Axl with his homework,” Ty starts slowly. He can tell Anders is furious, but he can also tell he’s upset and sad. “And besides that, we just need a little help with the math, but wait until you see what Axl has in his shorts.”

 

“Not a lot,” finally Anders sounds a little more like himself. “I’m not in the mood Ty, you went to Maggie’s without me. I didn’t get anything to eat, I didn’t even know you had gone.” He has to swallow hard not to show how upset he is.

 

“That’s why we brought Axl’s shorts,” Ty grins. Axl digs into one pocket, and Ty opens the other, hauling out several folded and grease stained napkins.

 

“What the fuck is that?” he demands.

 

“We saved you some,” Ty beams. “Axl too.”

 

“You saved pizza?” Anders looks at his youngest brother in shock. “How the fuck did you do that?”

 

“I felt sorry for you,” Axl explains. “But sometimes I forgot,” he blushes a little over the crust and the half eaten slices.

 

“Thanks bro, it’s, uh,” Anders breaks off. For once he does not know how to put it.

 

“It’s not as good as being there, but at least you get the pizza,” Ty puts in.

 

“Yeah, exactly that,” Anders confirms. “Even if it’s been in Axl’s pants…” He gives his brother a playful push and Axl giggles.

 

There’s a knock on the door and Anders jumps in front of the pizza, hiding it from view and scowling angrily though he knows Valerie would not knock.

 

“Hey,” Mike enters and closes the door behind him. “Look Anders, I promised Val I’d let her handle it and not meddle, but this shit today…”

 

“I already missed out on Maggie’s, And had to sit here starving,” Anders half snaps. “What more do you want?”

 

“Don’t snap,” Mike orders him. “Fuck’s sake Andy, why do you think Val has to do things like that. Becuase you keep giving her a shitty attitude.”

 

“Me giving her a shitty attitude?” Anders bursts out. “You should take a good look at how she’s treating me.”

 

“Just forget about it,” Mike sighs. “You need to learn respect, but, I don’t think she was entirely fair today.”

 

“Great Mike, thanks, I’ve still been in here starving while you were stuffing your face,” he mutters.

 

“And I think someone else was stuffing his pants,” Mike spots the grease stained napkins and gently pushes Anders to the side. “So this is what the two of you were doing.”

 

“It wasn’t fair going without him,” Ty defends himself.

 

“And that explains the sudden ‘no mushroom’,” Mike grins.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Anders folds his arms over his chest.

 

“Nothing  really,” he grins. “I told you I didn’t think it was quite fair. I thought I’d be a bit sneaky but apparently I wasn’t the only one.” Grinning he passes Anders a can of soda, and the plastic container he had put the pizza in. “Val thinks I’m saving this for before I go to bed. Should go well with what those two sneaky rascals brought you.”

 

Axl and Ty can’t help but looking a little guilty and Mike chuckles. “Don’t let her catch you.”

 

“No fear,” Anders snorts. “And thanks I guess.”

 

Mike nods before he leaves and Anders reaches for a slice of the pizza. “You can have the crust Axl, and lets have a look at your math now.”

 

Axl snatches up the crust and reaches for his book. He winds up eating the half finished slice too, while Anders has the rest of the pizza and the soda as he helps both his brothers with their homework. The best part was that Valerie never found out.

  
The End

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry..... 


End file.
